


The End of Freewood

by ThatFandomAccount04



Category: Achienement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomAccount04/pseuds/ThatFandomAccount04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin's relationship hits a point that might not be salvageable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Freewood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the likes! I am so happy that you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: Oh my gosh you guys! I never expected this to be this popular! Please let me know if you want me to write anymore

"How could you do this to me?" Gavin yelled in anguish staring at his boyfriend over the table. Jack, Ray, Micheal, and Geoff sat around it awkwardly; not knowing how to help.

"Gavin I'm so sorry" Ryan cried self loathingly. He couldn't stand to look at Gavin. "I didn't mean for this to happen; for it to end this way." 

"Ugh this is all YOUR fault. I can't believe you right now!" The blonde boy turned away from Ryan in disgust. 

"All my fault?!" Ryan yelled suddenly angry. "MY fault? Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong. This was a partnership." 

"That you were in control of! You didn't let me do anything! You shutdown all my efforts to help. I can't believe you're trying to blame me." 

Ryan slapped his hand on the table. "YOU REFUSED TO BUY ANY RAILROADS!" He bellowed angrily, gesturing to the monopoly board on the table. 

"I WAS SAVING UP FOR BOARDWALK!" Gavin yelled throwing his hands up.


End file.
